Life is a Game
by Mizu Sousui
Summary: Okay, seven friends get sucked into the virtual world of Soul Calibur II and the only way to get out, is to beat the game. PLEASE R&R I REALLY need feedback


"Come on ring. We have to do some more work on the system." I said to myself. I was at school waiting for the stupid bell to ring. "Hey Will, where do we meet?" Greg asked. Greg was the muscle in our group, he was a big guy, and I'm the expert on games. "Were meeting at Richard's house this time, he has all the equipment." I said. "Alright so what are you guys installing to the room?" he asked. "I'll tell you later." I said. '3…2…1…' the bell rang as it ended our junior year of high school. We were happy to get out this year, it was the worst year ever, SATs, the teachers, the classes, and the worst part is that it's going to be a lot harder next year.

"So what is everyone doing after high school?" Nick asked. Nick was the undecided leader of our group, he was shorter than most of us and he was brave. "Hopefully I'll get accepted by UCONN." Greg answered. "I'll probably be in the military, or VMI." Evan said grimly. He was our military strategist, he was about 5' 6" around my height at least, he was a little hot tempered, but he did have some moments "I don't know." Kevin said. Kevin was the shortest and clueless guy in our group, his mom made every decision for him. "You never know Kevin your mom always makes the decisions." Evan remarked. "I'll probably become a video game designer." Nick said, "I'll think of something after high school." Tim said, he was the tallest and stupidest guy in our group, he had his moments…we just haven't seen them yet. "Why?" I asked "I don't know if I'll even live that long." He sadly said. "Come on your almost eighteen, you probably won't die for another eighty years or so." I said. "All I want to do is get away from Roanoke. I mean it's always the same, boring." Richard said. Richard is the genius in our group, he could do anything on the computer, dodge firewall, send viruses to our rivals, etc. "What about you Will? What are you going to do after high school?" Greg asked. "I'll probably go to Duke University and become a pediatrician or something." I said, "With your grades? Sure when Kevin gets a life." Richard remarked. "Whatever, lets just go to your house and upgrade the VR room like we said." I replied.

Once we got to Richard's house we started to install the new system. "So what's the upgrade?" Greg asked. "We're going to install new goggles and gloves, and now we have an anti gravity capsule to use." Richard explained. "Okay I get everything except the capsule." Greg said. "Well when we first designed this it only had the old goggles. So when we were doing the test run, Evan ran into a wall." I explained, "So now we can move freely with out worries." Richard finished. After a few moments Richard finished it. We stared at the new machine thinking of what happened the first time we used it, "Man, did we ever get into trouble with this thing." Tim said. "Yeah." Everyone agreed. "Well, who's going to try it out first?" I asked. "How about you Will?" Nick asked back. "Why should I?" I snapped. "Well we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and your so called "skills"." Richard replied. "Fine I'll do it." I said as I hooked up, "Alright, "3…2…1…GO!" Evan yelled as Richard pushed the button. I was in the chapel from Soul Calibur II, it was a magnificent sight. Each mosaic was painted beautifully; the place was in a good shape considering how old it was. "Hello William." Someone said. "What? Who's there?" I asked, "Just someone who thinks you should…DIE!" it yelled, "Why?" I asked again. "You ruined my life when you caught me and my friends cheating at the game tournament last year." It said. "Whatever." I said as I started to log out, but then a deathly chill came over me, and it got dark.

"Will, hey Will, WAKE UP!" someone yelled, I shot up and started to look around, "What happened to me?" I asked. "You were infected with a virus, here's the vaccine." Richard said as he gave me a vial. "Who did it to you?" Greg asked. "I don't know, let's not worry about it." I said as I went home. The next day I felt a lot better, and we all met at Nick's house this time to play a game. "Alright, so let us now start our new improved game system." Nick announced once we were all hooked in. All of us pushed the button and flew through the net; once we got to our game we selected our sword. "I'll take the rapier." I said, "Alright, I'll take the Chinese broadsword." Richard said. "Hmm, I guess I'll choose the katana!" Nick said "Fine then I'll take the katars." Tim said "The nun chucks! That will be my weapon!" Greg said "I'll take the claymore." Evan said "Oh man, umm…I'll take the giant axe" said Kevin. Everyone laughed. "What? I like that weapon." Kevin said.

After we were done, we said we would meet later once we got used to our weapons. While I was flying through the net, the voice came again, "You will pay for what you did with your life. So have fun in the Virtual Soul Calibur world." He said as he laughed away. Later when we met again I told the guys everything. "Great, what are we going to do now?" Evan asked. "We'll just have to play the game until we're finished, even if it kills us." I said as I walked into the game world.

It seemed like we were at the Japanese shrine. It was on a steep mountain with cherry blossoms every where. The shrine itself seemed to be at least two hundred years old. Out of nowhere someone jumped down and grabbed Nick by the neck "You will pay for what you did you stupid samurai." She said. It was Taki, I guess she mistook Nick as Mitsurugi. "Look lady, I don't know what you're talking about I just got here." Nick gasped. "What do you think I am, stupid? You're going to pay for that." She said as she raised her blade and swung at Nick's throat, but before she could finish the job, Nick took his katana and stabbed her in the stomach. She let go of him and stepped back, "You…you will pay for that with your life. The blade you seek is demonic; you'll never be able to resist its power, you will be consumed by it." She said as she fell off the side. "Well, one down who knows how many to go." Tim said. Then Nick's sword began to glow, "What's going on?" Nick asked in panic. Suddenly his katana stopped glowing and became the Damascus sword. "It seems that your blade has reacted to your victory. Apparently if you defeat your rival you get your ultimate weapon." Richard said "Sweet maybe we'll all get our ultimate weapons!" Evan said. "We'll see in time." I replied. We left the shrine and started heading for France, the location of the blade.

"What are we going to do about this guy?" Greg asked "Yeah, what are we going to do? I mean he can change anything in here to kill us." Kevin said. "All we're going to do is play his little game, and defeat what ever comes our way." I said. We continued traveling until we got to a palace near the sea. It was pearly white and the roof was sea green. The field in front of it had the greenest grass we have ever seen. "What business do you have here? Say it now or prepare to fight!" someone yelled. We all turned around to see Raphael and some other people from the game. There was Maxi he had nun chucks and slick black hair, he glared at us with and evil stare. Then there was Siegfried, he also had a claymore in his hand. He became Nightmare after he got Soul Edge and went insane from its effects. Also, there was Astaroth, slave of Ares, the greek god of war. He was huge and had an ax twice the size of Kevin's. Yoshimitsu was also there, he had a katana but not as strong as Nick's…I hope. Then there was Mitsurugi, he had the Damascus sword with him too 'Great, now Nick will probably have to fight him.' I thought. Last was Talim, she had her version of Soul Calibur with her; she was probably at our age which is weird for the game. "So, shall we begin the duel?" Raphael asked, "Yes, let us dance." I replied.

First person on our team was unfortunately Kevin, Maxi was up for them. They stood there and Maxi was glaring at Kevin, who was still trying to pick up his weapon. Maxi then took his nun chucks and started going after Kevin. Kevin started to panic and tried harder to pick up his weapon. Maxi kept running after him, Kevin noticed and forgot about his ax and started running away. "Kevin, don't be an idiot! Fight him!" Evan yelled. Kevin started running around in circles and trying to find and exit, then he ran back to his ax and tripped. Maxi didn't see him trip, so he accidentally tripped over Kevin and fell into the water and drowned. "Yay! I won the battle!" Kevin yelled in excitement, "Kevin that was a fluke, you didn't actually win." Evan said irritably. Kevin's ax started to glow, it started to get even bigger, and the blade formed into a sickle shape. It stopped glowing and showed his ultimate weapon. Kevin went over to it and tried to pick it up again, "It's too…heavy!" Kevin yelled in frustration. Astaroth then went over to Kevin's ax and picked it up with one hand "Disgusting weakling." Astaroth said as he threw Kevin's ax near us.

Next up was Nick, he and Mitsurugi were going to determine who the real master of the Damascus sword was. "Don't…cry." Mitsurugi said as he cracked his neck. "I won't…but you will." Nick replied as he unsheathed his blade. The battle started without hesitation, they both started running toward each other, blade in hand. Mitsurugi made the first attempt but failed when Nick deflected it and slashed him in the arm. Mitsurugi backed away and checked his injury and continued the battle. They went on for hours trading blows to each other and injuring the enemy. They both were excellent fighters, but only one could win this battle. They continued until they got too tired to fight "I can't go on like this." Mitsurugi said as he got up. Nick got up and went for Mitsurugi, Mitsurugi did the same and they both slashed at each other and stopped, looking at opposite directions. They both stood there not moving, then Mitsurugi fell to the ground and Nick won. We all cheered and congratulated him on his victory, until Greg had to go up against Astaroth.

They glared at each other trying to find out each others abilities, then Astaroth went up to Greg and picked him up by the ankle "Scream, squirm, pain!" Astaroth said as he hit him with his ax. Greg fell to the ground and got back up with difficulty. Astaroth then took his ax and tried to slice Greg, but Greg jumped back and when his ax hit the ground Greg ran up the ax and stabbed Astaroth in the heart. Astaroth fell with a loud boom and laid there, dead. Greg stood there panting then, he fell down. "Oh no, Richard come here and help me!" I said as I ran toward Greg "Greg are you okay?" Richard asked as he checked his pulse and a grim look came over his face. "He's dead isn't he?" I asked. Richard nodded and we started to walk back when Greg nun chucks started to glow and turned into his ultimate weapon, the Vajra. Greg then opened his eyes and got up surprised that he was alive. "How am I…alive?" Greg asked himself. "Since you defeated your rival your weapon has changed and you have been revived." Yoshimitsu explained. "Well, either way I'm still alive so, let's continue." Greg said as he got up.

Next up was Richard and Talim, Richard seemed confident in himself, but Talim looked like she was scared to death. "Don't worry Talim, believe in yourself." Talim said to her self. "That won't help you now." Richard said. When the battle started Talim started to back away from Richard. "This is going to be so easy." Richard said as he took his sword and ran toward Talim, right before he got to her though she jumped up and over Richard while stabbing him in the back. Richard stopped for a second and continued the fight. He did the same thing over and over again, until he finally caught on and ran after her one more time. "Are you just plain stupid?" she said as she jumped over him again, but this time after she jumped over Richard he stabbed her right in the back and she fell to the ground. Richard just walked back to the group and his sword started to glow, the blade disappeared and the hilt grew and turned into gold. "Whoa, hey wait a second where's the blade?" Kevin asked "Its there." Richard said as he swung it, we saw a faint yellow line of where the blade was suppose to be which proved it was Han Guang.

Tim was up next; he took his katars, and went into position across from Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu made the first attempt and also failed when Tim dodged it by bending his spine back. Tim then got back up and slashed at Yoshimitsu but also missed. They also continued on for hours like Nick and Mitsurugi, but Tim kept dodging his attacks. "I only have one option or I will lose." Yoshimitsu said as he took his blade and went right up to Tim and stabbed himself but he only scratched Tim with the tip of his katana. Yoshimitsu backed up toward the water and fell in blade still in him. Tim stood there shocked that he was still alive and standing when his opponent was dead. Tim's katars started to glow and got bigger and more circular, when they stopped glowing, it showed his ultimate weapon, Guillotine. It was finally my turn to go against Siegfried.

I took my rapier and faced him, "Let us dance." I said as I went after him. He just stood there and picked up his blade and before I could do anything he hit me in the face with the blunt part of his blade. I fell right there and he came up to me he said "Offer your soul." "What? What are you talking about?" I asked. Then I realized he had Soul Edge and was trying to gather the souls of his fallen comrades. I got up and started the real battle we traded fatal blows to each other but we both either blocked them or dodged them until we finally cut each other in the leg. We both got up again and tried to deliver our final blows, Siegfried tried to kill me by stabbing me; I dodged to the side and performed my final move, Bloody Funeral. I hit Siegfried right in the chest and he fell with a thud, Soul Edge disappeared from our sight and we could not see it anymore. At that moment, my rapier glowed and the blade itself became a little crooked, the hilt became round and it covered my hand, and then it stopped glowing and revealed Queen's Guard, my ultimate weapon.

Finally, it was Evan's turn. "I will devour your soul!" Evan yelled as he got ready to fight. "Even beasts know when to give up." Raphael replied as he unsheathed his rapier. Evan ran after Raphael at full speed he swung his blade but missed when Raphael side-stepped and hit him back. Evan as usual got mad and swung back hitting Raphael with his sword. Raphael retaliated by cutting Evan's face. Evan stepped back for a moment and then before Raphael could do anything Evan stabbed him right through the heart. Raphael fell and died; Evan calmed down and reclaimed his sword (Which turned into Soul Calibur) and started celebrating. "Yeah! I won against Raphael!" He was cheering. "That's nice…but we still haven't gotten out yet!" Greg yelled "Well who asked you?" Evan snapped back "Guys no fighting, we'll just find a town and stay at the inn or something for the next few days." I said. "Fine." They both replied. As we were leaving I noticed Evan was still at the ring, "Hey, Evan, you okay?" I asked, he stood there not saying anything then he turned around and left with the others. 'What's up with him?' I thought as I caught up with the group.

We reached the town of Altar and we found an inn that we could stay in for free (with a little motivation). We all slept in different rooms (thank goodness) and we all went to sleep. While I was sleeping though I heard screams coming from different directions, I got up, picked up my sword and went to the window. It was a horrible sight, all the buildings were aflame and people were screaming for dear life, children were crying for their parents, people were crying out for help. Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and it hit the wall beside the window, it had Nightmare's signature on it. I turned around to warn the others, but I was hit in the back of the head and was knocked out.

I woke up when someone kicked me in the ribs, it was Evan. "Wake up; we have to get out of here now." Evan said. "Why'd you kick me?" I asked he just shrugged. I slapped him across the head and went out the door with my rapier. I went down stairs and saw that everyone was there…except Kevin. "What happened to…?" "Kevin was killed during the rampage last night." Tim said. I grabbed a coffee and sat down with the others, they had a map of Europe spread out on the table. "Where and when did you get a map?" I asked "I got it when we got here, before we went to bed." Richard said as he scaled the map. "We're in Austria at the moment, so if we travel non-stop except for food and sleep, then we'll reach the chapel in about a week." Richard calculated. "Great, now we know that our parents will be on the search for us." I said grimly.

"You know what I don't get?" Nick said, "What?" Greg asked, "It's that every building was burned to the ground except this one." Nick explained. "You do have a point there, but who could have done it?" I asked "Hey guys." Evan said as he came down the stairs. That's when it hit me…Evan did it. "Evan let me see your sword now." I demanded. "Why?" He asked with panic in his voice. "I think you might have caused the destruction last night." I said. "How? Prove it." Evan said. "I think you might have Soul Edge, and only this building is standing and Kevin is dead." I said. He went up stairs and came back down with Soul Calibur. "What do you say now smart one?" Evan said. "You're on thin ice Evan." I said as I left the inn. The rest of the morning we looked for survivors, we couldn't find any, so we left town and continued our search for the chapel.

We traveled for days stopping at each town, and left it when it was destroyed by Nightmare. We finally reached the town of Tultomous, and we stopped by the bar. "Finally, we found a bar!" Greg cheered. Nick, Tim, and Greg went to the bar to order some drinks while Richard and I plan. We laid the map on a table and studied it. "If we leave early tomorrow then we'll probably make it there by tomorrow afternoon." Richard calculated. "Okay, but what will we encounter there?" I asked, "If it's like the game, then we'll have to fight Inferno." I said. "We'll just have to fight him and hope for the best." Richard replied. Suddenly there were screams outside; we all got up, picked up our weapons and went outside. A building was on fire, people were running and screaming, and someone was standing there with Soul Edge. "You! Come over here and fight like a man." I yelled. "I will devour your soul." He said. "Is that…is that who I think it is?" Tim asked. "Yes, it's Evan. He's being controlled by Soul Edge." I said. Then Evan ran towards us, ready to battle, we unsheathed our blades to counteract, but he just ran by us and out of town. "Let's follow him." I said as I ran after him.

We followed him all the way to the chapel, "Evan, give up Soul Edge now!" I demanded, "Offer your soul!" he said as he ran after us, "I'll take care of this." Richard said as he took is blade and ran after Evan. Once he got close he cut off Evan's arm, "Ahh! My arm! You cut off my arm!" Evan yelled. Then Soul Edge disappeared, and we saw a bright light from one of the mosaics. We were transported to a fiery place, we saw Soul Edge in the air. Then Inferno appeared, "Guys, get ready to fight the battle of your life." I said as it got took my rapier and got ready to battle. Inferno then took Soul Edge and faced us, he ran after us with Soul Edge in hand.

We stood there unable to move, then Richard and I ran after Inferno. Inferno was ready for us by slashing Soul Edge around. We kept running until we got close enough then Richard tried to strike him but he blocked it, and I also tried to go for his head, but that didn't work either. We both tried, but he knocked us back. Everyone else came over and faced Inferno, we all nodded at each other and all went after Inferno. Everyone tried to go after Inferno, but we all failed. Then we surrounded him, he looked at all of us then went after Nick. As he was going for nick Tim cut off Inferno's head. The body fell and Soul Edge was on the ground, "We must destroy Soul Edge; it's the only way to finish the game." I said. So we all striked it at once and destroyed it.

We were transported again, into a black abyss, "Where's Evan?" Nick asked. "I'm right here." Evan said as he walked over. Then the screen changed back to Nick's room, "Guys log out now before anything else happens." I commanded as I took the goggles off. Everyone was back in the room, "Who could have done that?" Richard asked. "I don't know Richard. I don't know." I said.


End file.
